


qwq #2

by chisei



Series: qwq [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei





	qwq #2

Peter觉得自己大概是疯了，怎么会听从一个Alpha的话不在发情前快到来前注射抑制剂，而被对方蛊惑著想不想试试只靠天性度过发情期的样子——他那时候到底怎么会答应的，是因为Tony的吐息甜腻得让他脑袋全融成糖水，还是Tony散发出的信息素将他熏醉了，他知道自己酒量不好光闻不喝就能倒下，何况是对方有意为之让他陷入一种醺醺然的情况。  
抑制剂被他亲手倒进Tony公寓的马桶里，而Tony站在他背后奖励似地亲吻他已经开始发烫肿痛的腺体。

在完全陷入发情期前Peter晕晕沉沉地抓着Tony，问Tony有没有听到他跟May说这几天他们会进行一个特训营所以不能回家的电话。把他抱到洗手台上的少年只是抬头贴住他两片喋喋不休的嘴唇，如果抑制剂是扼杀Omega的天性那么Alpha渡来的唾液就是解放了——Peter很难形容自己的信息素味道是什么，就像Tony对他自己身上有股威士忌味浑然未觉，但Tony著迷的深吸一口气说他喜欢这味道的时候，Peter只恨不得自己的信息素味道能够更浓一点，他要把Tony包围在气味最浓郁的中心，像是蜘蛛织网般让Tony再也无法走出他信息素的范围。

Tony故意往后退，让沈迷於亲吻的Peter来不及缩回舌尖，吐著一小截舌头喘著气，像是被亲昏了头不晓得发生什么事，无助又似抱怨地瞅著他的Alpha。  
他的Alpha。这个冒出的念头取悅了Peter。他发出一声兴奋的嗷叫声，用力抓着Tony的头发逼他歪头露出一段脖颈，像只想要啜饮人血的吸血鬼低头狠狠啃了下去，Tony痛得差点把他甩下洗手台，但Peter听到Tony的痛叫后就松口，又伸出舌头沿着深深齿痕舔过一圈轮廓后，又拉着Tony想要他跟自己亲吻，但被咬痛的Alpha不悅地只是捏住他鼻子发出最后警告：小心我在你里头成结让你再怎么哭都停不下来。  
这个警告对开始发情的Peter根本一点用都没有，他只是在Tony手里发出不满的哼声，甩开Tony的手后又缠上去索吻，他体内像是被点燃了无法浇熄的火焰，而Tony的吐息是舒缓的凉风、唾液是解救的源泉，整个人是他唯一的庇护，只有与Tony紧紧相贴他才觉得自己不会就此被燃烧殆尽。  
Tony一边吸着他的舌尖却又不完全要亲吻他，一边将他从洗手台抱起，像抱着无尾熊宝宝一样要Peter夹紧他的腰免得他抱不动走到一半就让Peter摔下去。  
然而Peter实在太听他的话了，进了房间后Tony完全没办法把Peter丟到床上，他只能跟Peter一起跌进床里，让柔软的床被将他们裹住，乍然不分你我。

年少的Alpha与Omega全然没有前戏的概念，那个邀约著共嚐禁果的人不过是白长一张风流面。在这个发达的数位网路世代里轻轻一点就多的是研究材料，但任凭他看过百般手段多种技巧，也仍然是个没有经验的青少年，青涩得不知道该拿那个已经因为还未结合而难受不已的Omega如何是好。  
Peter早就放开Tony，发情期让他迫切想要有什么充满自己，可Tony迟迟未有动作让他只能翻身趴在床上撅高屁股，胡乱把自己穿的裤子扯到大腿间，即使没有任何润滑，发情期也让他的后穴迳自分泌出湿黏的透明体液，Peter在没有扩张的情况下一口气插入两根手指也只发出一声急促的尖叫后马上就适应了侵入感，但光是插入还不满足，他忍不住扭了下屁股，手指插入得更深，细微尖锐的快感像触电一样让他嚐到了刺激的甜头。  
Peter把脸埋进床里，他知道Tony正在看他玩弄自己的后穴，但他真的没办法停下来，甚至两根手指已经没办法满足他，他又插入第三根手指，进出的速度也越来越快，浸润水声在他耳边响起的时候Peter忍不住用另一只手握住自己已经高高翘起的阴茎，用相同快速的频率同时抚慰前后两处。  
他的Alpha为什么还不插进来，必须要让他这样可怜地玩弄自己呢——Peter困难地扭头向后看却看到Tony正站在床边好整以暇地看他自慰，发觉他的视线后，才敷衍似地拉他的腰往后，将臀部靠在自己牛仔裤那团凸起上，被这么一压，Peter的手指几乎是连根没入，而拉鍊在臀肉上冰冷粗糙的触感又让他有一种自己正被Tony穿着牛仔裤操的错觉。性器被牛仔裤裹得死紧，但Peter因为玩弄后穴的快感而忍不住摇动臀部摩擦他的动作让Tony跟著发出舒服的喟叹。

在Peter抽搐著身体软倒在床里因为射精而陷入失神的时候，Tony才慢条斯理地解开裤头，压着侧躺的Peter，扶住阴茎慢慢插入那个被玩得豔红还翻出肠肉的穴口。  
手指与阴茎完全是截然不同的感受，Peter呜咽地说太大了、这插不进去，还在高潮余韵中的身体实在受不了这样的刺激，抓着他的手臂难受得直落泪，顶端就这样卡在穴口只探入一半便进退两难。Tony转而捏住他的乳尖，将浅褐色的乳头拉扯到极限后又放开，低下头用唇舌舔弄吸吮，在Peter分心呻吟的时候一个用力将自己完全没入Peter里头。强烈的刺激让Peter发出尖叫，Tony也因为里面湿软紧窒的包裹而发出一声满足的喟叹，他放开被舔咬得像红肿看不出原色的乳头，顺势而上吻住Peter，也不管他是不是还在适应阴茎带来的撕裂与饱胀感，就摇起腰部，将一切返还发情期渴望交配的天性  
小动物一样的哀鸣在他们接吻的缝隙间洩出，但Peter也掌握了Tony抽插的节奏，臀部跟著迎合起来，在Tony往后抽出时紧紧夹住，又在他即将插入的时候放松并往后贴紧Tony，好让Tony能进入到更深处，也抓着Tony按在他腰间的手臂，让他往下握住他又重新硬挺的性器。完全陷入发情狂热而忘了自己还未成年不可与人进行标记的Peter甚至哭求Tony咬破他的腺体，让Tony的信息素能够从里头充满他，让他身上散发Tony浓郁醇厚的酒味，但Tony只是咬著他的后颈，更加用力地摆动，让Peter因为被顶到生殖腔口那阵又痛又爽的快感而将标记的事给彻底拋诸脑后。

成结的时候Peter把Tony的小臂捏出了瘀青，Tony到最后也没有顶入他的生殖腔，只在靠近的位置便成了结，狭窄的肠道几乎被撑成结的形状，Peter在被精液冲刷著生殖腔口与肠道时一直发出断断续续的鸣泣声，成结本来就是一件令Omega不很舒服的事，就像是用痛苦提醒他们未来有天将会因贪恋交欢带来的快感而嚐到后果一样，而在非生殖腔外的狭窄甬道更是一件宛若被强迫打开自己身体最隐密的地方，但被温柔地拥吻时，Peter只能浑身无力地由Tony舔去他眼角的泪水，再将那阵苦咸探入口中分享。  
青少年的爱恋或许短暂，但在那一瞬间他真的觉得就此打住也不枉此生。如果Tony要顶开他的生殖腔，把精液注满在里头，他也没有抵抗的理由，他甚至想被Tony用阴茎钉死在这张床上，他想要Tony再给他更多，不管是痛楚或快感都是——

end.


End file.
